The Sacrament
by RoseofAgni
Summary: 15 years after hogwarts Hermione has been captured by Voldemort... Thrown to the muggles... And Severus seems to be the only man that's willing to save her and the other's. First HG/ SS fic. OOTP
1. Default Chapter

Hi... this is my first Harry Potter Fic I've done some for other favorites of mine... Any ways I kind of got the idea for Hermione position in the story from the fan fiction Palladio a beautiful story and I recommend if you haven't read it, do...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Any of J.K. Rowling's creations... Unfortunately.  
  
Rating: I'm going to be safe and rate it R give me room for thought....  
  
***  
  
She first felt the prickling sensation in her back, the feeling of something crawling under her skin. Then she felt it in her jaw a snapping sensation an unbearable clenching. It was the pain.  
  
The sickness.  
  
The calling of the wolf.  
  
Her shoulders cracked and shifted, Her pores opened and spread then ripped viciously wide by the long thick hair of her kind. She doubled over with the pain, the tailbone and skin growing longer, her legs bending and cracking in the opposite direction, her jaw growing larger her forehead smaller, her hands curling and breaking, and then the last coherent thought of humanity leaving, and then the filling of instinct and terror.  
  
Cornered  
  
Her nose immediately quivered. The piercing eyes of the wolf looked seeing everything the plexi glass, the white tiling, the white lights, and the feeling of being trapped. Then she saw them out of the corner of her eye. A word pierced the basic instinct of her brain.  
  
Muggles.  
  
She snarled. Then lunged her nails clicking on the floor as she prepared for the leap. Mid way through the air common sense once again pierced the wolfs mind.  
  
Glass!!!  
  
She shifted so her shoulder hit the glass instead of her head. Her body slammed into the glass a dull thud was heard through the room and a small whimper as she hit the floor. She snarled as she scrambled to her feet, and continued to growl at the people on the other side of the glass. They smiled condescendingly. She sneered.  
  
And then she paced. Her mind a confusion of animal and human.  
  
Full moon.  
  
Already? We've been here a month?  
  
Yeah.  
  
I don't like this place, it has no smell, never trust a place that doesn't smell. How'd we get here anyway?  
  
It was a trap. An ambush, Voldemort attacked right at dawn when we were transforming back to human.  
  
The wolf let out a large snarl, and sat in the corner farthest away from the humans. Her back to the wall, she stared forward facing the idiots staring at her from the other side of the glass.  
  
Bastards.  
  
My sentiments exactly.  
  
That still doesn't how we got here.  
  
He sold us.  
  
What? What do you mean? Sold?  
  
Sold, like they bought us from Voldemort now were permanent residence of a government run medical clinic. In the past month while you were dormant I've been a regular pincushion. And hey have you ever heard the legend how the only thing that can kill a werewolf is a silver bullet through the heart?  
  
It's stored in your part of the brain but there is some recognition there.  
  
Well come to find out it's false. All the movies and legends have just been shot to hell. Are blood is swimming in silver, the metal of the night.  
  
Makes sense.  
  
Yeah well they're trying to eradicate it, A cure for Lupine cursos.  
  
But They can't If they cure it, you'll go insane.  
  
I told them but they wouldn't listen. Here I'll give you a sample of what's been going on while you were asleep.  
  
***  
  
If you want more tell me... If you don't tell me... Oh and give advice.. Plez.. An thank you. 


	2. When Angels Cry Blood

Thank you for all the replies... I love them... You have no idea... Any way I've been working on this for a while the second installment and I couldn't finish it... Because I wanted to write a piece with Snape... And sorry to say it is only piece but I will dedicate the next chapter to my favorite Professor if this chapter does well.. I was going to originally name this Chapter a were wolf in the sack is worth more, then two in the bush but I think I'll save that for more of the sexual chapters.. Grin.  
  
Disclaimer :I Do not own Harry potter or any of J.K. Rowlings charcters...  
  
***  
  
Angels Cry Blood- (if you love romance and goth check out HIM, Awesome music... Sorry didn't mean to interrupt.)  
  
Hermione Granger sat in the farthest corner from the glass and the people on the other side. She watched as they talked amongst themselves, every once in a while one would look up at her then turn back to the group of physicians.  
  
She was cold and naked the shackles Voldemort had bound her with burned into her wrist. And the cold tiles froze her backside. She almost howled for her other side of her, the wolf, who was asleep buried deep in her medulla resting after the battle on the full moon against Voldemort.  
  
Unlike most werewolf's Hermione was able to restrain that part of her. After years of intense meditation and training, The wolf no longer became a beast that tore into the first thing it would see on those fateful nights of the full moon, but a halfling of the mind, part Hermione and part the wolf. They coexisted, the wolf soon became Hermione's animagus, She could turn into the wolf at will except the nights of the full moon when she had to be the predator.  
  
Remus Lupin whom she studied her affliction with told her during their training right after she mastered becoming the wolf of her own free will. Was that the full moon was a symbol of women and her powers and the full cycle of her powers, and like women the werewolf's power is focused on the full moon. Meaning she was just as powerful as the wolf, and they were equals in her brain during the full moon.  
  
During the first couple of years of the affliction she was depressed and sick all the time drinking the wolfsbane just like Remus. But soon it got to the point where she wanted to take a silver bullet to herself and she knew, right then and there that she had to do something about this to make herself better to beat it. So the once most powerful witch, friend of the boy who lived, and one of the bans of Voldermort's existence, escaped to the mountains to a colony of werewolves. Only to return five years later to the devastation of the wizard world and the underground Rebellion rejoining the boy who lived, and becoming an asset with her werewolf abilities and strengths to the resistance.  
  
But she'd been caught her stupidest moment yet besides getting bit by a werewolf. She'd been running in the forbidden forest she had just led an attack on Voldemort, her wolf body had been stretching and moving with glee. She been thinking of the beauty of the battle and the urine stain that had run down Lucious Malfoy's leg when she growled at him. A beautiful moment and she loved the fact that her men had gotten away free of any curses and battlemarks. The wolf part of her just rejoiced in the fight and the missed feeling of tearing someone throat out with her teeth but she got to remind herself of the feel on a unsuspecting death eater.  
  
But that 's when she felt the sensation in her back. She was turning human.  
  
'Ah shit the sun.'  
  
She tried to use all her power to stay the wolf. Knowing it was useless but she had to, there be death eaters on her trail. She had to find some where safe. But it was to late the hair retracted the face shifting along with her body. A howl part human bart wolf broke the forbidden forrest as the sun was brinking the horizon. On days of the full moon she had no choice but to turn human to assert herself once more at dawn that she was back to normal. Most the times she welcomed the shift but right now was not one of those times.  
  
She curled up in the fetal position her body surrounded by the dead leaves and twigs... Praying for the Allegance of Centaurs, or thesilaks, something to save her from the enclosing death eaters.  
  
Thats when she saw them hideous masks filling her vision and dark hooded robes, she almost started laughing. After ten years of fighting and battling death and victory, creatures and people much more scarier then these twits in robes and masks. She was going to be caught. Mid- metamorphius, her body screaming for release from the bonds of the sickness, her mind screaming Run, run for all your worth.  
  
But she didn't move...  
  
She laughed...  
  
One of the Death Eaters raised their wand preparing to fire Adva Kedva at her but was stopped by one of the other deatheaters.  
  
"You can't kill her, remember Voledemort wants her alive..." Ah she knew that voice. The sneer, she could practically hear his upper lip curling in disdain.. Severus Snape. One of the two spies in Voldemorts rank... She growled menacingly at him. As soon as she was fully human she was going to turn back into a wolf and rip out thier throats...  
  
"Ahe please just Crucio, I've been waiting years to get this little bitch right where I want her." Ah and that would be the second spy Draco, he's definetly putting up a good front she thought scathingly... she picked up her head and tried to bite him with her retracting jaw.  
  
"Slut..." He muttered as he stumbled back from her mouth...  
  
"No you idiot get the shackles on her."Lucious snapped. he was the only one with his mask off having it ripped off during the battle. She moved her legs and tried to get up to move away from the group coming at her... but soon she was pressed into the ground . She writhed underneath the large body predicting it was either Crabbe or Goyle....  
  
She tried to mutter curses to throw at them but only barks and snarls came from her mouth... Finally the shackles and a Muzzle curse were on her ... All she could do was muffled curses growls and breath.  
  
"We'll you little bitch how does it feel to be captured." The hybrid werewolf and women picked up her head stared at the man she had earlier made pee his pants and grin with her best shit eating grin. ....  
  
She only had a second worth the warning when Lucious face turned to a hideous shade of red and snarl of pure contempt for her.  
  
"Crucio..." She felt it hit her right in the ribs then spread through her body like a raging forrest fire... She Let the human scream, her body completly transformed back to Hermione Granger the Know-it-all twit and brains of the golden trio.  
  
And the muffled scream was heard by all in the forest... Her men trekking back to Hogwarts, Harry Potter And Ronald Weasly waiting for her return. They all reached the spot at the same time but they were all to late to save her...  
  
And then the rest is history she muttered to herself, the sound absorbed by the room. It's then when Hermione looked up and found that the people the doctors, Were gone. She looked around cautiously, looking for any sign that there was anybody else out there beside her. That when she saw a flash of buckskin.  
  
She had then scrambled closer to the plexi glass, her hair swishing over her naked breast, irritated she pushed the bushy brown hair away from her face and looked around. She saw the white hallway, much like the room she was in, and then she saw the glare of plexi glass in her perphial vision. she stared at it and that's when she saw the flash of buckskin and a hoof smash into the glass. A face soon appeared through the glass.  
  
Firenze...  
  
Leader of the centaurs... He was preparing to turn and give the glass another swift kick when he saw her. His eyes widened in shock.  
  
Hermione? He mouthed  
  
She nodded. She concentrated, the wolf colony taught her how to communicate telepthically, so when she was a wolf she could communicate to humans, the skill became espeacially valuable when leading wizards and witches into battle.  
  
'Firenze... How did you get here? What happened? And what is this place?'  
  
Firenze nodded, and closed his eeyes when he recieved her message.  
  
'I was resting, the allegiance had just attacked a group of death eaters, the attack was a success only a few of are centaurs were hurt. We had just returned to the fields when Oron saw the raven, the raven cawed three times, and we knew the death eater were coming, the stallions began rushing the mares and foals underground to the caverns where they'd be safe... The unicorns were also there, the race is almost extinct now that Voldemorts risen to power, we also took their mares and foals underground. While we stayed above ground to fight... There was soon 150, 200 deatheater pouring from the forest into the clearing...'.  
  
Hermione gasped and sat back on the floor. Firenze was staring blindly.  
  
'We sealed up the caves Hermione... None of the stallions survived except me and the leader of the Unicorn's Meru... Even now he's captured in these walls.'  
  
'What Exactly are these walls?'  
  
'Hell on earth. This right here is why the wizarding world is kept under lock and key. Muggles.'  
  
'Really? What would they want with us.'  
  
'To see what makes us tick. Centuries ago wizarding world and the muggle world were one and the same, but Dragons slayed, unicorn sacrificed, werewolf's, witches, wizards, all burned at the stake.'  
  
Hermione shuttered she was two of those things burned.  
  
'Even my race was brought to the brink of extinction they had separated most followed the life of lawlessness and debauchery they were slayed all of them by Greek heroes, while the rest followed Chiron to a better life. Then the wizards and witches saw what was happening to the creatures, they moved them to be blind from the wizarding world and the numbers started to rebuild. But it seems Voldemort is opening their eyes once again to the life of of the wizard realm... '  
  
'But why muggles? But Voldemort hates muggles. ' She looked at him questiongly.  
  
'Voldemort would use anyone to get his needs met. Even if is meant associating with muggles. I just can't understand why he's kept us alive... Meru was badly hurt he could have been killed easily, I had three crucio's on me but. The Raven stopped the wizards about to curse us with the unforgivable on Meru and I. The Raven Said Voldemort needed us Alive.... The next thing I know I'm here. Trapped. This place is unatural,I cannot even feel Gaia's presence any where... Even the food they give us is not natural. '  
  
Hermione could practically feel Firenze shutter in her head at the taboo of prostetic food. She almost smile. But a name had caught her attention.  
  
''The Raven?'  
  
He looked confused like he couldn't believe she just asked that.  
  
'The spy... His name is Snape... He is the Raven, always caws three times when trouble is coming... Fitting really the Raven is a symbol of prophecy... But he's been protecting us since the the second coming of Voldemort.'  
  
***  
  
The Raven as Frienz calls him, right at that moment was devising a way to rescue the creatures, and Hermione. He sneered at the mention of her name in his head... Stupid know-it-all not a lick of sense in all that bushy hair... First being bitten, then getting herself caught, she should have let Potter or Weasley run the raid... He thought snarling into the night air as he made his way to Hog warts... If she wasn't so essential to the cause he would have let her rot in that prison...  
  
'Not true...' Mumbled a little voice in his head...  
  
'Bastard consicence... After all these years... Where were you when I was getting the dark mark seared into my flesh...'  
  
'Tsk. Tsk. Severus... She saved your life... She sacrificed herself for you.. So don't get to snarky with me your the one who put yourself in that position, was the werewolf hair really that important?.'  
  
"Yes..." Two pair of wide doe eyes turned his way, then bounded away from the snarling man, crunching in the snow...  
  
"Screw this..." Severus muttered... His body soon began to morph... And for a second before the raven completly comsumed his body... The wings stretched his arms while his body remained human, and he was a dark avenging angel... And unbeknownest to him, Hermiones' Savior...  
  
*****  
  
Have you ever had one of those times on your computer when nothing goes right? Any way tell me what you think... 


End file.
